It is a common experience to call a telephone operator for information assistance. In a typical information assistance call, a user identifies to the operator the name and address (or sometimes city or area code) of a party whose telephone number is desired. In response, the operator locates the desired destination number using, e.g., a computer database. The destination number may be provided to the customer, e.g., by automated voice, and the customer is afforded an option to be connected to the destination number without the need of first terminating the information assistance call.
Enhanced services may be provided to a user in an information assistance call. For example, upon request, an operator may also search certain databases to obtain for the user information concerning restaurants, movie listings, directions to given places, etc. These traditional databases typically provide such information as the titles of the movies being played, the names of the theaters playing a given movie, and the telephone number of a given theater, etc.